criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Madison Springer
Madison Springer was one of the suspects in Murder on Campus (Case #32), Dead Man Running (Case #34), and The Devil's Playground (Case #36), and Spring Break Massacre (Case #38). Profile Madison is a 21 year old girl with long blonde curly hair and beautiful light blue eyes. She weighs 150 pounds and her blood type is O+. In Murder on Campus, she is seen wearing a golden necklace which is hidden by a pink scarf around her neck. She also wears a pink lipstick and blue tops with the corners orange in colour. On the left side of her tops, she wears a Psi Sigma Gamma brooch. It is discovered that Madison likes to eat frozen yoghurt and often drinks champagne. In Dead Man Running, Madison wears black strips on the two sides of her cheeks. She has a grass stain on the right side of her tops and wears the same golden necklace with the design of a butterfly in the middle. In this very case, it is revealed that Madison eats spicy food and drinks sports drinks. In The Devil's Playground, Madison wears a large white hat, a pink dress with white dots, and the same necklace that she wears in her last two appearances. In this very case, she tells the team that she knows how to ride a horse. In Spring Break Massacre, Madison wears a pink swimsuit and has a bite mark on her right shoulder. Around her neck, she wears the same old golden necklace. Role in Case(s) Madison was the president of Sorority and the head cheerleader for the Grimsborough Quails. In Murder on Campus, after a college student named Rani Goshwalla was found murdered in the college grounds tied up in her bikini, Madison was called in since she was a friend of the victim and her elder sister named Misha Goshwalla. After hearing about the death of her friend, Madison was shocked and was pretty upset. Towards the end of this case, Misha was found guilty and told the team that it had all started because of Madison. She said that Madison always used to say that Rani was much cooler than her, especially after the victim had passed all the tests of Psi Sigma Gamma's hazing initiations. Madison returned as a suspect in Dead Man Running.'' She was called in since she was the head cheerleader of the team where the victim played. Madison again appeared in ''The Devil's Playgrond, when she was called in by the team after the death of her lover, Tom, a young Amish. Trivia *So far, Madison, Julian Ramis and Ramona Stewart are the only suspects who are 5 feet tall (1.52 meters). *So far, Madison is the only suspects who is leading a double-life (as an Amish and a cheerleader). *In her third and fourth appearance, Madison is 5 feet 6 inches tall, while in her previous appearances she was 5 feet tall. Perhaps it was just a mistake by the makers of the game. *Madison, Tony Marconi, Alden Greene, James Savage, and Margaret Littlewood are the only characters who appeared as suspects in four cases, but like James Savage, Madison appeared as a suspect on those four cases, but has never been convicted of any killings. Case Appearances *Murder on Campus (Case #32) *Dead Man Running (Case #34) *The Devil's Playground (Case #36) *Spring Break Massacre (Case #38) MS2.png|Madison, as she appears in Murder on Campus Case 34 Madison2.png|Madison, as she appears in Dead Man Running. 971557 394689703965172 235998982 n.jpg|Madison, as she appears in The Devil's Playground. 153px-MS.jpg|Madison as she appears in Spring Break Massacre. Category:Suspects